Jaune Arc, the Crusading Bastard
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: This will probably be a two-shot, I'm too lazy to be writing more than 2 stories at a time. Hope you enjoy this piece of trash I threw together


**Hey i'm back. So yeah, a funny thought came to me. What would happen if a Crusader was sent to an alternate demension and it was Remnant, and Jaune was that crusader? I know he's based off Joan of Arc but still it's a funny thought. Now then, Let's see Jaune try to take Jerusalem. Onwards, to Jaune Arc, the Crusading Bastard.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just a few weeks back, Pope Urban II called for the re-taking of our holy lands, He called for a crusade.

Now I know that I am young and inexperienced, but the Pope told us that if we were to die, we would go to the place good men go.

To Heaven.

I have no reason to stay here in France, for my family all died of different illnesses. So if I die in the Crusade I can see my family again.

Apologies, I forgot to give you my name, My name is Jaune D'Arc. If you could not tell, I plan on fighting in the crusade to take back the holy lands.

Well, if i'm going to fight in the Crusade, I'm going to need a weapon. I'll go to the market to buy a weapon, surely they have a weapon stand somewhere.

After walking out of my small, brick house I set out for the market to buy a weapon. But what kind of weapon should I get? A sword, A spear, A mace? There are just so many options.

While walking through the market I see something catch my eye. I see a sword and shield. But they aren't normal, The shield is made of pure white metal.

I walk over to the stand I saw the sword and shield being sold at and say "Bonjour monsieur, how much are you selling that sword for?"

The man at the stand is a very muscular man. If I had to guess he was a soldier or blacksmith once.

The man looks at me and says "Bonjour, and sword is not for sale. But the shield is." I look at the man with a quirked brow.

"Why only sell the shield if it goes with the sword?" I say to the merchant.

"Because the sword cannot be wielded by a normal man who has a death wish." I look at him with questioning eye.

 _" Is he saying I have a death wish?"_ I think to myself.

"Well if you won't sell me it, will you tell me it's name?" I ask the man at the stand.

"This is the sword Joyeuse , the weapon that was made to be wielded by kings." He says, then why does he have it?

"If it was made for kings, then why do you have it monsieur?" I ask the salesman.

"It was given to me by someone of high authority."He says, it would probably be best if I don't pry then, I don't need to go to the block. I'd rather die with a sword in my hand.

"Well, how much for the shield?" I ask the man.

"That will be 50 livre." 50!? that's absurd!

"Can we do 38 livre? That is far too much for a simple shield." I say, he simply quirks his brow.

"Who said it was simple?" He asks with a smirk.

He picks up the shield and presses a button on the inside. It turned into a sheath!?

"How? How did it do that?" I say, what sorcery is this?

"I don't know myself, but I do know that it is 50 livre if you want to buy it." Well, it is better than running around with a shield on my back.

"Very well, here's your 50 livre. Now all I need is a sword to go with it." I say, I hope the salesman is will to give a discount after all the livre I spent on one shield.

"Well, I do have this steel sword if you want it. No one else really wants it and it's been gathering dust." He says as pulls out a steel sword form behind the stand. God, have you answered my prayers?

"Merci monsieur, if I come back from the crusade I promise to pay you back tenfold." I say, that's only if I survive. Well, now I have something to strive towards.

"I wish you the best of luck in battle." I hear the man say as I begin walking away with my sword in it's sheath.

I best meet up with the rest of our forces, I don't want to be left behind, I don't want to run after the army I'm supposed to be joining.

While I'm walking towards our encampment outaide of the city, a thought comes to me. What am I going to call my weapon?

It's a simple weapon for a simple man, but it still has the right to be named, like a partner. Hmm, how about...

Crocea Mors, name after Julius Caesar's weapon. It's a good name, now all we have to do is make it a name well worth giving it to.

Well, I hope I'm not late. As I said before, I don't want to chase down an army, so I best start running.

I wonder what's in store for me in the crusade?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **All right, let's just call it here. This isn't meant to be something big, I left this little story alone for so long, so you should be able to tell how much I kept this story in my mind, which wasn't much. Anyways, this is going to be a two-shot, I might pick it up after I'm done with one of my other stories. Well, you know the drill, hope you liked it and all that other stuff, tell me what your guys' thoughts are. Cya**


End file.
